Ayaki
"Eppp!" she then looks at them shyly (when she meets someone new) "Blessings of Sheyln and Sarenrae on you and your loved ones" (Formal farewell) "True love will survive anything even death" (motto) History Born in the world of Golarion and Found at a Temple of Sheyln In the land of Galt when she was a new born Ayaki was then raised to become a priestess of the goddess of love she also made some friends during her years including Sodou. though when she was 8 years old a red dragon attacked the village she was in at the time. While she was running away she saw a priestess of Sarenrae under some burning rubble and she went to help as best as she could and she got burned on her arms and hands badly (and thus she got the Blacken Oracle curse and the Mystery of flame) she managed to free the priestess with some help of others. and she and the priestess of her faith got away. Many months later when Ayaki was 9 years old and was traveling to the local city for a holy holiday bandits attack and Ayaki unleashed her magic on them and the rest ran away and a few weeks after that the Priestess of Sarenrae that she saved came and offered to train her in there ways to which her guardians agreed and so for the next 10 years she trained as a oracle and as a sorcerer (gold dragon bloodline) when those powers revealed themselves in the Temple of Sarenrae in the land of Osirion armed with both Katana and her magic she set off to make a life for herself as a priestess of two faiths and as a adventure with hopes of finding out who her parents are to at least have a name or a reason as to way she was left at the temple. however she fell into a portal on her first quest and found herself in the city of Hammer. Appearance Ayaki is blessed with a beautiful body with her real Kitsune form having soft Snow White fur covering her whole body. She stands at 5ft9" tall with a slim Curvy build to her body She has G cup breasts and a bubbly heart shaped bottom With Currently 7 fox tails. In her human form she has the same build and curves as her real form only with pale skin and no fox like features of any kind both forms have long Golden blonde hair and Hazel eyes like gold which she wears glasses. she also has black opera glove burns on her hands and arms from when she was young. Personality Ayaki is kind, Motherly, caring, Loyal, Loving though tend to worry about people and often worried that she feels that shes not as helpful as she can be to people. (She speaks with a french accent from her years in Galt) Loves Her Children, her Mates Zinnee and Illia, her faiths, She loves helping people when she can. Fears She is afraid of losing her children, being Abandoned again, Not living long enough to raise her children, Rats, Spiders. Hobbies She enjoys Baking, praying, reading. Family Zinnee (Mate), Illia (Mate), Simon (Son), Sabrina (Daughter), Summer (Daughter) Friends Sodou (from her priestess days) Fenix (Ex, boss, friend) Enemies None (She hopes) Aspirations Raise her children into Good people, building temples to her goddesses. Living long enough to see her grandchildren grow up. Also getting enough power to protect the people she loves and cherishes. To one day find the answer to why she was left at the Temple as a baby. Category:Character Category:Template